Canadian patent publication CA 2,772,801 to Yjip Inc describes a trampoline including a frame and a jumping mat assembly that is supported by the frame to allow at least one user to bounce on the jumping mat. The trampoline also includes a sensor system that includes a plurality of sensors supported by the frame and/or the jumping mat assembly. The sensors are used to determine the status of a user or users on the trampoline.
The plurality of sensors are typically spaced apart from each other. A single bouncing load of the user triggers multiple sensors simultaneously. The multiple sensors can output different signals depending on the spatial relationship between the bouncing load and the particular sensor. The signals from the multiple sensors are compared to provide a location of the user on the trampoline.
A potential drawback with the prior art is the inaccuracy or potential inaccuracy of determining a user location on the jumping mat. Where the user location is being used as input to a processor, it is necessary to have as accurate a location reading as possible.
The conventional trampoline described in YJIP incorporates a peripheral metal frame with the mat tensioned within the frame by extension springs spaced about the edge of the mat and extending outwards from the mat to the frame.
One drawback with the use of exposed springs, especially where they are in the plane of the mat, is that they reduce the surface area of the flexible mat. Furthermore the solid frame and exposed springs have the potential to present a hazard to a user, especially if the user is distracted by game apparatus providing information and/or entertainment while on the flexible mat.
It is an object of preferred embodiments of the present invention to address some of the aforementioned disadvantages. An additional or alternative object is to at least provide the public with a useful choice.